Becareful Of What You Dream
by WaluigiYoshi44
Summary: When two children meet a strange woman, they embark on an adventure inside of their dreams, in order to escape they must outsmart the woman and her crony.
1. Chapter 1- Meet Joshua and Clarissa

Chapter 1- Meet Joshua and Clarissa

Have you ever wanted to control your dreams? Ever had somebody even try to control them, and did that person try to kill you? Well thats exactly what happened to a brother and his sister. And the two siblings names were Joshua and Clarissa.

"Hey no fair you cheated," said Clarissa.

Clarissa was the youngest out of the two siblings. She had long blonde hair, and wore a turquoise jacket.

"No I wasn't," said Joshua, trying to defend the fact he won their game of Mario Party.

Joshua was the oldest. He wears blue rimmed glasses, a blue shirt with black sleeves, and was taller and skinnier than Clarissa,

"You caused me to give up all of my coins, now I can't buy that star," said Clarissa.

"Hey I told you the game does what the game wants, and there is nothing that we can do about it," said Joshua.

After about an hour later, Joshua and Clarissa went to bed.

Clarissa's dream was full of candy, a chocolate waterfall, cotton candy clouds, and Jolly Rancher trees. She dove head first into the chocolate waterfall and started swimming in the chocolate, like a synchronized swimmer.

Meanwhile, Joshua's dream was a world where he was in a video game where he had to collect a giant trophy in a giant race across a huge Gamecube.

The next day Clarissa was telling Joshua about her dream and Joshua acted like he cared when he actually didn't. As the day went on they went to school, and did some work around the house until the doorbell rang. Joshua opened the door. And a strange woman wearing a veil that covered her eyes, a black coat, and a nice figure that made Joshua want to ask her out but something in his mind told him to stay away.

"Hello my name is Vivian, and I'm looking for a brother and his sister to try out my dream machine," said the woman.

Clarissa came into the room. "What going on," she asked.

"This woman wants us to try out her dream machine," said Josh.

"It will be for free," said Vivian, "After all my master loves to drain young souls … er I mean... watch young childrens dreams." She smiled nervously hoping the kids didn't hear what she said about draining young souls.

"Alright, but we'll have to ask our dad first," said Joshua.

"Don't worry he said yes," lied Vivian

The two nodded and they packed their bags, and got into Vivian's car, and drove to a huge mansion with it being red with black trim windows, but in the contrary to the outside of the mansion the lawn was well trimmed with pretty flowers, like tulips, roses, and daisies.

Weird, thought Joshua as he ventured into the house. The inside of the house was just as nice as the yard with trace of dust anywhere.

"My master will be with you shortly," said Vivian as she disappeared into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2- Enter Dreams

Chapter 2: Enter Dreams

Joshua and Clarissa waited in the corridor for about a minute until a short chubby man with white hair and a monacle came in.

"So you two must be Clarissa and Joshua. It's so nice to meet you," said the man holding out his hand.

"Thanks," said Clarissa shaking the man's hand, followed by Joshua, "And you are?"

"Doctor Manac," said the man," and welcome to Dream Mansion."

"Sweet name," said Joshua.

Doctor Manac nodded his head and led them to their rooms.

Joshua's room was full of video games, a huge king size mattress, and a virtual reality chair with a game called virtual party, with Mario and Sonic on the cover.

Meanwhile Clarissa's room had Rockband and Guitar Hero, a huge stereo, and huge queen size mattress piled high with a bunch of music CDs .

"Dinner will begin in a few minutes," called Manac, "Please enjoy yourselves until then ."

He then left the two siblings to play on their devices until the dinner was ready. When the dinner was ready the two of them raced down the hallway into the dining room. Once there they saw a lot of their favorite foods. Like hamburgers, pepperoni pizza, steak, cookies, chocolate cake, a huge soda fountain ( it was an actual fountain,) and milkshakes. Joshua's mouth dropped to the floor, while Clarissa was smacking her lips.

"Dig in," said Vivian.

Joshua and Clarissa dove head first into all of the food.

"Master when are you going to suck out their souls," asked Manac

"Shh be quiet, we don't want them to know that I'm the actual master of this mansion," whispered Vivian.

"Sorry, by the way when can I have my oil ration," asked Manac.

"Soon very soon," said Vivian,.

Manac nodded.

"When they're asleep, we'll take over their dreams, and kill them there. After we've successfully killed them, we'll suck out their souls," laughed Vivian removing part of her veil revealing two glowing red eyes.

The two watched as Joshua and Clarissa finished their meal.

It was precisely nine o'clock when Joshua and Clarissa started to get ready for bed. When the went to sleep they soon felt like they were being lifted into the air and being sucked into a giant machine, while hearing a woman doing an evil laugh, with all the snorts and snarls that would be in a movie villain having his plan come into play.


	3. Chapter 3- Clarissa's Nightmare

Chapter 3- Clarissa's Nightmare

"That was a wild ride," said Clarissa as she got up to look around to see she was in some sort of a village. This village all the houses were brand new, but there were no people in the whole village. As she walked around, she soon saw a little boy holding a teddy bear. The boy's skin was dark blue, and had no eyes.

"Wake yourself up before you end up like me," said the boy disappearing into a cloud of dust.

Shortly after the boy disappeared zombies began rising out of the ground, causing Clarissa to scream. As Clarissa began to run she found a ladder and climbed up onto it with the zombies were following close behind her. Once on the roof she entered the building. She kept looking in each of the rooms with no luck.

The zombies were closing in on Clarissa, cornering her. She began to pray that the zombies would go away. As she was backing up against a wall, but ended up going inside of it, entering a dark room with two people under a single light. These people were

Vivian and Doctor Manac. She guessed she was outside of her dream, but they couldn't see her.

"Where did the girl go," demanded Vivian.

"According to our charts, she is no longer in her dream, but she is not dead," said Manac.

"Well, fix it, I need these two in order to stay young, beautiful, and alive. If you don't fix I'll press your self destruct button. Do I make myself clear?," said Vivian

"Yes mistress," said Manac.

He press some buttons and a machine wirred.

Clarissa felt like she was being sucked down a tiny hole, which felt like she was being literally being sucked through a straw. And the next thing she knew was that she was in a world where everything was in ashes, and there were giant pendulums swinging everywhere.

"What the...," said Clarissa,"For a second there I was floating above Vivian and Manac, and now I'm in this wasteland."

Clarissa continued forward with each step feeling as if someone or something was watching her. Whenever she turned around she saw nothing. It wasn't until she herd a roaring noise. She turned around and saw a monster with red beady eyes, very sharp teeth, thick brown fur, and a breath that smells like mint chocolate.

"Uh oh," said Clarissa running away screaming.


	4. Chapter 4- Joshua's Nightmare

Chapter 4- Joshua's Nightmare

Joshua's dream was where he was tied up and in zero gravity in a rocket.

"Hey, what's going on here," said Joshua trying to free himself from his ropes.

Two figures came into the room. One figure had a cap,and was fat, with black fur with blue trims on his face. While the other figure was red with yellow trimming on her face. Joshua guessed they were married.

"So our little prisoner has finally gained consciousness," said the red figure.

Joshua stayed silent.

"Don't talk much do you, well where you're headed toward the sun, once there me and Harold will parachute out of this rocket into a tropical resort while we watch you burn to a crisp," laughed the red figure.

"Yeah," agreed Harold. The two monsters left the room.

"Ugly people," said Joshua

"We heard that," yelled one of the monsters.

How do I get out of here, thought Joshua. He looked around the room, and saw a piece of sharp metal sticking out of a pipe. So, Joshua hopped to it and cut his ropes half way, and waited until the monster returned.

It wasn't until Harold came in and said, " Well are you ready to get burnt to a crisp?" Joshua nodded secretly grabbing the metal he used to break his ropes.

"We have five minutes," yelled the red monster.

"Yes Elizabeth," yelled back Harold. He did, but Joshua secretly knocked Elizabeth out.

"Give me the parachute, or I'll do the same thing to you as I did with your wife," demanded Joshua. Harold gave Joshua the parachute, leaving Joshua to jump out of the rocket, with Harold following.

"You really shouldn't piss off us dream monsters, we have a bit of a habit of getting our revenge," said Harold. Joshua threw the piece of metal he was holding, bit it went right through Harold. Harold laughed, and Joshua screamed. A worm hole suddenly opened up leaving Joshua to go inside of it. The next thing he knew he was in a dark room, and saw Vivian and Manac looking over a machine

"What we lost the boy too," screamed Vivian.

"It's not my fault we keep losing these children," said Manac pressing some buttons.

Joshua was suck through what felt like being like soda going through a straw, and he found himself inside a dream where there was nobody in sight and everything was in ruins.

As Joshua continued walking he soon spotted a little girl with dark blue skin and whitish pinkish hair tied in pigtails.

She was saying "Free me, free me, free me so I can go home."

The girl disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a giant snake. The sanke lurched at Joshua as he ran for his life.


	5. Chapter 5- A Villainess Interlude

Chapter 5- A Villainess Interlude

"So did you figure out how they managed to escape," asked Vivian in a hissing voice.

"Yes Ms. they escaped through what is called the dreamwall," said Manac.

Vivian looked at him puzzled.

"It's a wall inside of a dream, its where you're able to leave your dream, only thing is that you are still asleep," said Manac.

"Then how were they able to escape?"

"They managed to escape by some sort of a shock within their dreams, I haven't figured out why only these two were able to escape when every other soul we've taken wasn't able to," said Manac, "But I can say this, if these two escape one more time, the mansion reroute them into your dream because your the one who created this mansion."

"We can't let that happen," said Vivian.

"Well mistress, it looks like you have two choices: One go to sleep and wait for them, because where they're at they will be able to escape the dream wall again. The other choice is just forget about these two and take them home," said Manac.

Vivian thought for a minute. She thought she could destroy them in her dream, since it sounded easier.

"I'll just wait for them," said Vivian, smiling.

"Excellent choice," laughed Manac.

The two laughed maniacally as Vivian went to her room and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6- The Nightmares Come Together

Chapter 6- The Nightmares Come Together

As Clarissa kept running she tried t find some sort of a weapon , but no luck. The monster was getting close. She jumped across a pool of water, and the monster went inside of it. That's it, thought Clarissa.

"Hey mister monster, come eat me, I'm delicious, and go great with barbecue sauce," she taunted.

The monster roared and Clarissa just kept taunting until she found a huge body of water.

"I bet I taste good with some french fries and maybe with some Ice Cream," yelled Clarissa.

The monster charged straight at her, and she stepped out of the way, and watch the monster plummet to its doom, as she wave bye to it. She then heard a scream and ran toward it.

Joshua was face to face against a giant sixty foot cobra. With all of its scales churning and a giant tongue, he launched forward at Joshua.

"Nice snake, good boy," said Joshua in a high squeaky voice, climbing up a ladder. Joshua unhooked the ladder, causing it to fall into the snake's mouth. The cobra then chewed up the ladder, and spat it out. The snake was at eye level with Joshua until the snake saw rack coming right toward him with a voice saying, "Hey loser, leave him alone."

Joshua turned and saw it was Clarissa.

"You leave him alone," yelled Clarissa. the snake lunged at Clarissa, and she ran.

"What the heck are you doing," yelled Joshua.

Clarissa yelled back, "Trying to save your life!" She jumped up as the snake tried to whack her with its tail. Joshua observed that there was a crystal on the tip of the tail when it hit a building.

"Clarissa stall it."

"You got it."

Joshua grabbed a brick and somehow managed to to get ontop of the snake, and he threw the brick right at the center of the tail, and it shattered into tiny little pieces. The snake then disappeared leaving two children right where the snake used to be.

"Destroy the beast lady, and her robot to free us," chanted the children. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Destroy the beast lady and robot," repeated Joshua.

"Could they mean Vivian and Doctor Manac, cause I saw them talking about how Vivian needing souls in order to stay alive," said Clarissa.

"And I saw them press some buttons on a machine and that sucked me into this place," said Joshua.

"Me too," agreed Clarissa.

Just then a portal opened up and was sucking Joshua and Clarissa in to it. Joshua and Clarissa grabbed onto a storm drain with Clarissa holding onto it and Joshua holding onto her legs. As the portal was sucking everything into it Clarissa's grip slid away causing the two to be catapulted into the portal


	7. Chapter 7- The Siblings Vs The Bad Guys

Chapter 7- The Siblings Vs. The Bad Guys

When Joshua and Clarissa awakened, they noticed they were in a world that was entirely made out of crystal, with a little bit of a purplish goo coming up from the ground. Joshua and Clarissa ventured on observing lightning striking the crystal castle. They walked up the stairs and opened the door to the castle.

"Hello," said the two.

An evil laughter came looming inside the castle and was coming closer and closer, until a woman with a veil was standing in front of them.

"You two have done well," said Vivian. Joshua and Clarissa just looked at each other.

"You have done well enough for me to take you home," lied Vivian.

"Alright explain to us then what did you mean by 'suck out our souls,'" said Clarissa.

"Oh that, you see I'm a soul eater, I eat the souls of young children in order to stay forever young," said Vivian, taking off her veil revealing two glowing red eyes, and her skin was turning dark blue. She also gained black hair and began to float high in the air.

"Then how did you find us," said Joshua.

"I merely watched watched you two sleep the night before I came to get you," said Vivian.

"What about Doctor Manac," asked Joshua.

"He's simply a robot, I only acted like he was my master so that way children would think that I'm a helpless little maid," said Vivian,

Now Vivian's eyes were blood red, her hair was black as charcoal, and her skin was dark blue.

"You won't get away with this," said Clarissa.

"I believe I have, now say goodnight forever," laughed Vivian. She charged a lightning bolt, and threw it at Joshua and Clarissa.

"Run," yelled Joshua.

"Aww.. the kiddies want to play," said Vivian splitting in two.

Clarissa looked behind her, and screamed. Joshua looked too and looked around and saw a chandelier.

"Clarissa you get to that chandelier, I'll distract her," said Joshua

Clarissa nodded and ran up the stairs.

When she reached the chandelier she saw Joshua running and Vivian throwing lightning bolts at him.

"Ok she's distracted," said Clarissa. She lept for the chandelier. On top of the chandelier she saw the other Vivian clone.

"Thought you could get away from me," laughed the clone. Clarissa gulped. The clone threw a fireball at Clarissa, missing her, but hitting the support rope of the chandelier. Clarissa jumped off. The clone looked at her.

"Bye bye," waved Clarissa, as the chandelier plummeted to the ground hitting the real Vivian. Clarissa ran to her brother and the two high fived.

When the two awoke they were in their own beds, with a sigh of relief. Joshua and Clarissa packed their bags, ran out of the mansion, only to be stopped by Doctor Manac.

"Leaving so soon," laughed Manac.

"Let us out," demanded Joshua.

"Never my master is dead and now I'm going to finish the job," said Manac.

His arm turned into a cannon , and his other arm turned into a claw. The claw grabbed Clarissa.

"Let go of her," said Joshua. The robot laughed, and aimed his arm cannon at Joshua. Joshua dove out of the way of the blast and ran toward his room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," beeped the robot. The robot came toward the room.

"FOUR," said Joshua, swinging a baseball bat at the robot, smacking his head off of Manac's robotic body, releasing Clarissa. Just then the mansion started to quake.

"Lets get out of here," yelled Clarissa. The two ran for the outside dodging the falling debris.

Once outside the mansion, the two watched as it fell to the ground. Joshua and Clarissa sighed in relief, and headed for their home, until they heard evil laughter.

Clarissa and Joshua turned around and saw Vivian rise out of the ashes of the mansion, along with Doctor Manac and his head.

"You two won't get rid of us that easily," said Vivian. Soon Vivian started to grow wings, a tail, scales on her skin, breathed out fire into the air, and turned Manac into a shield.

"If you thought i was a pain before, just look at my new form," roared Vivian. And she was right, she was a huge dragon. Joshua and Clarissa ran away.

"Come back here my tasty morsels," said the dragon.

"How are we going to defeat this thing," said Clarissa ducking underneath a branch.

"I don't know,' yelled Joshua. The two found a cave to hide in, and the dragon walked passed them. Joshua observed the tail.

"The tail looks like the weak spot. The next question is: How are going to hit it," said Joshua. Clarissa looked around and saw some telephone wires.

"If we get her to those electric wires we can electrocute her tail, destroying her once and for all," said Clarissa.

"Good idea," said Joshua. The two went out of the cave.

"Where are you two," said Vivian. A rack hit her on the face.

"Hey ugly looking for us, " said Clarissa.

"Did anybody told you that your new form makes you look fat," said Joshua. The two ran away. Vivian roared. She chased the two until she got tangled up in the wires, causing her to faint. Joshua and Clarissa grabbed her tail but she woke up, she knocked the two against some trees.

"Very clever," roared Vivian. Clarissa and Joshua got up.

"I'll distract her, while you get those wires on her tail," said Joshua. Clarissa nodded her head.

"Y'know you're all talk for someone wants to rule kids dreams, and steal their souls," said Joshua.

"Shut up, don't start quoting thing from movies," said Vivian. Vivian began to blow fire at Joshua. He dodged it joining with Clarissa at the wire. Vivian turned her head.

"For the record you were a terrible host," said Clarissa, as she and Joshua put the electric cord on Vivian's tail.

"Noooo," screamed Vivian as she exploded releasing all the souls she took. Two of the souls floated toward Joshua and Clarissa.

"Thank You," said the two souls. Joshua and Clarissa smiled as they saw all the souls fly into the sky. Once all the souls were gone, a bright light flashed sucking Joshua and Clarissa inside of it.


	8. Chapter 8- An Odd Ending

Chapter 8- An Odd Ending

Joshua and Clarissa woke up in their own beds, and in their own house. Joshua noticed it was the day after they went to Vivian's mansion. When Clarissa got to school and asked if anyone got done with their homework, and they looked at her like she was crazy.

Was that whole day a dream or was it real, thought both Clarissa and Joshua.

When they got home a black car pulled into their driveway. They saw Vivian, she gave them a wink and drove away. The two looked at each other bewildered, as they walked to their house.

Well that the story of Joshua and Clarissa's dreams. Was it all real or was it just a dream. Well thats for you to decide. Just remember this: Becareful Of What You Dream.

The End


End file.
